The Misguided Journey of Mavis Jennings
by MoreLembas4Me
Summary: There have been many stories based on the wonderful "Awkward Adventures of Meghan Whimblesby" and "The Inconvenient and Unexpected Journey of Millie Fournier", but no one has yet written about the journey of Mavis Jennings as she joins the ring bearers on their quest. Laughter, tears, and awesomeness ensue! No flames for reviews, please :)
1. Prolouge

The Misguided Journey of Mavis Jennings

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Flappy Bird, Smart Phones, Doctor Who, and The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, I think I would have better things to do than sit around writing Fanfiction.

Prolouge

It's really quite interesting, what can happen while you are playing Flappy-Bird on your not-so-smart-Smart Phone.

Like, say, for instance, a baby can be born. Your annoying neighbor can finally get rid of his huge boat that takes up most of the street. The Doctor can be regenerated as a ginger!

But sometimes things can happen that are even stranger than that. And one of those "things" happened to me on September 7th. Something so strange, so ridiculous, that you would have to believe it. Something… that changed my life forever.

Ahem, sorry. I got a little dramatic there. Let me start from the beginning.


	2. Defeat at the Battle of Flappy Bird

The Misguided Adventures of Mavis Jennings

DISCLAIMER: Does anyone who writes Fanfiction really own _anything?_ You know, besides food and laptops and themselves and their OCs. Gah well. Here we go. (Monotone) I do not own The Lord of the Rings… Or Doctor Who… Or Flappy Bird… Or Harry Potter… or my left sock… or anything besides Mavis, really. There. Happy now?

Chapter 1—_Defeat at the Battle of Flappy Bird_

"Oh, come on, can't I get more than 10 just _once?"_ My name is Mavis Jennings, and I am_ famous_ for loosing at Flappy Bird.

I mean, seriously, I can't even get over 5 in _Easy Bird._ And there are no barriers in that version!

I sighed and tapped the "Play Again" button to start a new game. Just as I was about to make the first "tap of ensured doom", I heard a small crashing sound from the outside of my window. I looked at my screen and saw the yellow bird on the screen crash to its death. Sighing, I left my phone to go open the window. Outside, I saw my backyard, with its three measly dead pine trees and deflated basket-ball. I could hear the sounds of traffic that raced by behind the fence encircling the yard.

Just as I had decided that the noise must have been a falling branch or malfunctioning car, I looked down and noticed, in the middle of the yard near the smallest dead pine tree, an old rusty brown horse-shoe.

Now, understand that the rest of the people who lived on my street were old, nearly decapitated, or crabby couch potatoes. None of them would care for throwing anything.

So, being the brilliant Nancy-Drew detective that I am, (coughcoughyeahrightcouchcouch) I decided to investigate (Oh yeah, that sounded good!)

Throwing on a light brown jacket that had been kicked under my bed, I walked downstairs and to the backyard. On my way, I saw my dad sitting at the computer desk. I leaned next to him, casually tapping him on the head to get his attention, and asked "Hey Da. Have you been throwing, by any chance, and rusty old horseshoes lately?" He just looked at me, sighed, and kept typing.

I shrugged, swinging my dirty blonde hair and shoving my hands down the pockets of my leather jacket, and walked out the front door. After going around the side of the house, I kicked open the fence gate and walked into the backyard, my eyes darting around to look for the horseshoe. Finally I spotted it and began to make my way to it.

Once I reached the smallest Pine, I glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and leaned down to pick up the horseshoe. It felt rough and heavy in my hands. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it. "Eew!" I made a face. Then I heard the creaky sound of a door opening.

Just when I glanced around to see if anyone had entered the yard, my hand went haywire and dropped the horseshoe out of my hand. I twisted back around to pick it up, but I didn't see it!

I had just looked around once more to see where it had gotten to when I let out a small "Oof!" as a dull force hit the back of my head. The world then went… black.

**Ooh Yeah! Cliffie! Don't worry though; I should have the next chapter out soon! Thanks for reading and remember, I don't give or take flames!** **Constructive criticism or positive reinforcement only, please! **


	3. I'm Wide Awake

The Misguided Adventure of Mavis Jennings

DISCLAIMER: Do I need to do a disclaimer for every chapter? Ah well… I do not own LOTR, Katy Perry songs, or any other fandom mentioned in this fanfic. Yay.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much to everybody who read and followed! Rainbow Sprinkle Brownies to you! Comment! (NO FLAME!) So sorry that this update took so long. I was SO BUSY! But I do have the next few chapters planned out, they just need to be typed up and edited, so the updates should be coming much more frequently. FOR GONDOR!**

_Chapter 2- "I'm Wide Awake"_

"Ugh"

Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night with a really full bladder? Yeah. It happens to everybody. So you sigh, get up, and go into the hall. Then you have to turn on the hall light. But when you do, the light blinds you and your eyes instantly start to water.

That's what I felt like when I regained conscience. I sat up, and my brow furrowed when my palms touched hard rock instead of the dead-ish grass of my backyard. Also, I was really cold. Like, really cold. And my shoes were gone. Of course, they were only cheap flip flops, so they must have come off when I fell.

When I squinted my eyes open, there was a… _sword tip?_ _What?_

I blinked up, my eyes following the sword to whoever was holding it. I was surprised to see to guys that looked like they were a medieval festival. I mean, _seriously._ They both had green capes, trousers, baggy shirts… they even both had curly hair. The one holding the sword was of a pudgier sort of build with blonde curly hair, but the look in his eyes was murderous. The other dude had brown curly hair, a wiry build, and… were those his real eyes?

Before I had the chance to ask him, (I was confused, okay?) the Blondie butted in. "I don't know, Mr. Frodo, she could be on the enemy side, but…" Blondie looked at me calculatingly. "We should give her a chance," creepy-eyes responded "but be on your guard, Sam. We can't trust anyone we find out here"

I looked around again, totally mystified as to where I was. I looked again at the two guys. I took a deep breath. Then I remembered the sword point. So I did the most rational thing possible—I screamed.

Blondie quickly had dropped the sword, "No, misss… no, no." He raised a pudgy hand to cover my mouth. I reproachfully swatted it away, trying to get myself up. Blondie and creepy-eyes backed away, looking around fearfully like I was a bomb about to explode.. Creepy-eyes raised a hand to just under his neckline.

I backed away also. "Okay, I don't know where I am, but if this is some kind of joke… it isn't funny. Please, like, stop. Now."

Blondie looked at me as though I was crazy (which was probably a perfectly rational thought). "The only one of offense here is you, miss! What would a long-shanks, dressed in such strange attire, be here?"

He had kind of a cute accent, vaguely familiar. I hadn't traveled much and was awful with recognizing languages and accents, but I would have placed it somewhere from Great Britain. Working class, maybe?

It took me a moment to register what he said. I blinked again, feeling more and more alert with each second that passed. "Excuse me? _I_ have strange attire?" I looked down at my T-shirt and flame-style jeans. "You should see yourselves! And who are you calling a long-shanks? I'll give you a long-shanks, buddy!"

Blondie backed away more, looking a creepy-eyes. Creepy-eyes finally spoke up. "She may be one of the enemy, Sam. We are not to trust her." I opened my mouth. "Aka-scuse me? Seriously? _One of the enemy?_ I am standing right in front of you! And in case you didn't know, I did NOT want to be here. Now take me back to Minnesota, now."

Blondie (Sam?) looked like he was about to speak, but creepy-eyes spoke up first. "Be careful what you say, Sam. She may already know too much."

Sam looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "But what should we do with her, Mr. Frodo? She might go reporting to… _him." _I rolled my eyes. "Wow, hashtag dramatic." The Frodo-dude looked at me as though I was a pesky fly on the wall. "We must take her with us, Sam. We can take no risks. Do you have the elven rope?

My eyes widened. Were they about to tie me up? Oh no. Sam was getting something out of his pack… he was coming towards me, looking sorry… oh, no… "DUDE!" I yelled as he tried to grab my wrists. "PERSONAL BUBBLE!"


End file.
